


Eighteen Times

by convolutedConcussion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble-like Nonsense I guess, Theme Parks, This Was Supposed To Be Funny And Then Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or:  How one girl in college cannot get over Norse mythology.</p>
<p>A fanfiction gone horribly wrong, originally posted to my Tumblr.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Times

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's the thing this was based off of some amusement park-related headcanons floating around Tumblr and I can't be arsed to find them. And I meant it to be funny, I really, really did. This was gonna be a light-hearted, let's-poke-fun-at-Loki-because-horses fic.
> 
> And then the feels attacked.
> 
> I dunno suddenly I'm just sad for Loki and sad for Sleipnir and mad at Odin because what kind of grandpa does that sort of thing?
> 
> Okay tiny rant sorry. What I mean is this is just... crack, and weird, and you'll probably regret reading it.

”I like this confection,” Thor cried enthusiastically around a mouthful of half-chewed apple.

“Candy-apple, dude,” Clint corrected, looking something between amused and disgusted.  Though, honestly, in Natasha’s opinion, he had no room to be disgusted.  If anyone should be disgusted it should be her.  She’s the one who’s been following him around and watching him shovel seemingly inhuman amounts of food into his face (including a few turkey legs and she’s pretty sure the squelching sound of him tearing into them with his teeth like a savage will haunt her dreams for many nights to come).  At the moment, he was double-fisting cotton candy and something dipped in batter and fried.

They’d already made four or five tours of the amusement park by then and she found herself unimpressed.  The rides were all so tame.  They passed the carousel and she caught Fury’s eye.  ”Do you know how many times he’s gotten back on?” he demanded, sounding abrupt.  Then again, he usually sounded abrupt.  She didn’t pay too much heed.

“Wh’ya mean, bosh?” Clint attempted.  Admirable, really, considering his cheeks were bulged with food.   _It’s not too late to call off the engagement,_  she thought vaguely, tilting her head to the side.

Apparently, Fury’s mind was equally employed for that moment because his face shifted from annoyed to confused for just a beat.  ”Loki.  He’s been on it  _eighteen times.”_  He flapped his arms sharply.  ”I don’t know what it is about that thing but he just keeps getting back in line,” he continued.

Natasha cocked a brow and looked over to the carousel.  In a few seconds, she was able to see him, not riding the fierce blue horse so much as draped atop it, face pressed against the pole as it slid up and down.  His face was odd, dreamy and almost like he was trying not to smile.  The one hand she could see was curled limp on the thing’s sculpted mane.  ”Thor,” she heard herself asking, “Why _is_  he doing that?”

“How should I know?” the demigod replied tightly.

“God, don’t you guys read Norse mythology?” an arrogant voice teased from behind them.  ”Thor, does your father still ride Sleipnir?”

Thor rounded on him fiercely.  ”Choose your next words carefully, Stark,” he growled.

“I’m simply wondering!” he responded, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Wait!” Natasha gasped.  ”Sleipnir?   _Sleipnir?!_ That was  _real?”_   She turned her gaze back to the carousel, wide-eyed.  ”You have got to be kidding me.”

Swallowing thickly, Thor said, “We do not speak of it.”

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t talk about it either if my father regularly rode my nephew,” Tony stated, clapping him on the shoulder.


End file.
